As networks proliferate and data demands increase, there are ongoing requirements for network operators to increase bandwidth. In particular, optical networks are experiencing rapidly increasing growth of capacity. As described herein, optical networks may include metro or campus networks, regional networks, long haul or core networks, ultra-long haul or all-optical networks, and the like. Optical network capacity growth is reflected by individual channel data rate scaling from 10 Gb/s to 40 Gb/s to 100 Gb/s and beyond. In addition to individual channel data rate scaling, WDM has been used as an approach for increasing the capacity of optical networks. In a WDM system, plural optical signal channels are carried over a single waveguide, each channel being assigned a particular wavelength. Through the use of optical amplifiers, such as erbium doped fiber amplifiers (EDFAs), Raman amplifiers, and the like, plural optical channels may be directly amplified simultaneously, facilitating cost effective use of WDM in optical networks. For efficient network operation and implementation, there is a need in the art for WDM systems which can both interface one or more client-side signals to a line-side signal with the line-side signal formatted, modulated, demarcated, and placed at a particular wavelength for high-speed WDM applications.